


It's all for you

by animeallnight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, BoyxBoy, Drunk Luke, First Time, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Calum, Top Luke, asshole luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeallnight/pseuds/animeallnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night while Calum is alone, Luke comes home drunk and angry. Calum has just ruined Luke's relationship with his girlfriend. How will Luke react? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>My first time posting a fanfiction. I love cake. I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all for you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always writing random fanfics, never sharing them with the world. I thought, they're aren't enough cake fics out there. So, here you go!? *sobs quietly*

I don't know his motives. It seems like I never really have. But one things for sure, before I was never really scared to find out. Now, I really am. Luke Hemmings is known for being a big sweetheart, a jerk sometimes, but kind all the same. But what he isn't known for is-or what the fans don't know-is that he can be a complete asshole when he drinks too much. And something tells me that's what's happening here. Because even though there's a full length of couch between us, I can see the cloudiness in his clear blue eyes. I can also see anger. But that's something I expected much earlier today and am instead getting it hours later. I hate when Luke is angry with me. It's on rare occasions like this that he's actually strait up mad, and showing it too. But I guess alcohol changes people, even if it's just for a night. 

I should be apologizing right now, but I'm too panicked to do so. I'm scared of what his next move is going to be. And that unknown move has me shaking in my own skin. Here's what I should be apologizing for; 1st, for ruining his relationship, which leads to 2nd for admitting my love for him on live TV, and 3rd, kissing him to prove it. I should be apologizing for my existence, really. But speaking, right now, doesn't seem like an option. Not a good one anyway. But I guess Luke has a different mind set. 

"Calum.." He mumbles, almost hissing, "you are a very bad boy." 

My shoulders rise and I give him a dumbfound look. Did he really just call me a "bad boy"? I shake my head, pulling myself out of shock. Okay, yes, what I did was very bad boy of me. But Luke's the one parading his love around all the time, not caring about the consequences. Well, not anymore. And he has me to blame. 

"And you know what I do to bad boys and girls?" He asks, a evil grin plastering on his face. 

If there's one thing I notice, other then how creepy the way he's talking, it's that he's slowly inching foreword. So, I inch away, moving around the couch as he picks up speed. 

"I spank them!" He growls, moving into a sprint. 

I shout, and it comes out as more of a high pitched shriek, as I watch him come closer. But my feet stay glued to the floor. Because I know, I'm not outrunning a giant like him. So, before I know it, I'm getting yanked around and even punched in the stomach a few times before finally being rested on Luke's lap, with my arm twisted in a very painful direction. 

"I-I'm so sorry, Luke!" I scream, tears forming in my eyes. 

I don't actually believe that he's truly going to spank me until he's forcefully pulling my pants part way down, bringing my boxers with them. That's when it becomes real. I struggle, wiggling and thrashing about until a loud smack stops me. I freeze, feeling a wave of pain shoot over my backside. He spanked me, hard. Warms tears trickle down my face. And I jolt as he does it again. It's only now that I'm realizing this pain is too harsh to be his hand, so I figure it's his belt. The third time has me crying out. 

"Please, stop!" I scream, falling limp in his hold. 

"Why Calum? You haven't learned your lesson yet." He says. 

"I have, I-"

My sentence is cut off as he smacks me again, extra hard. I want to reach up and pop him in the head for doing such an humiliating act. But I can't, even if I could, I just wouldn't. Because what Luke's doing is just an intense version of what he's always done. Forced me to do something for his benefit. Finally, after three hard more hits, he roughly pushes me off. I roll onto my back, fixing my twisted arm. My behind stings and I'd like to get up and leave. But he's obviously not done with me, I realize, as he crawls on top of me. I put in the effort to shove him off but sadly he outweighs me in both fat and muscle. His shoulders are much broader then mine and he's all around stronger. 

"That turned you on?" He laughs. 

My eyes widen and I look down, mortified to find a tent in my ruffled boxers. Heat rises to my cheeks as I quickly make an attempt to pull up my pants. In doing so, I have to lift up my hips up off the ground. As I'm doing that Luke pushes his hips downward, grinding down on me. My eyes squeeze shut and I quickly cover my mouth to avoid making any noise. 

"You like that, huh?" 

"N-no..stop, Luke. Please.." I beg, crying out when presses against once more. 

"Turn over." He instructs. 

But I don't turn over. Mostly because I'm terrified of what comes next. But also because turning over means giving myself to him and that I'm not ready for. Not like this. I shake my head, gasping deeply when he rolls our hips together. 

"Stop resisting. You're not in any position to do so." He tells me. 

I'm confused by what he means by that.

"I'll stab you." He says. 

I watch him, petrified to the floor the second he pulls his blade out. It's a small knife, one I'm sure he'd never use on me, no matter how drunk he is. But just the fact that he would pull it out and threaten me brings a aching to my chest. I can see that he's about to press the knife to my neck. So, scared that I was wrong about him, I reach an grab both his hands, leaning up and to press our foreheads together. 

"Luke, it's me..you're hurting me. Why?" I ask, sorrowfully. 

"Isn't this what you want? This is what you want, isn't it Calum? You want me to fuck you. I'm only doing you a favor." He says, laughing. 

I shake my head, more tears falling down until they reach my ears. 

"Not like this. Not when you don't want the same thing I do." I tell him. 

He pauses and for a second our eyes meet. He throws the knife aside. And just when I think I've snapped him out of it, he's reaching down to palm me through my jeans. But I refuse to give up now, I love this man but I'm not going to let him force me into sex. So as he's moving further down my body I swing my leg around, bringing it to my chest before slamming my foot into his face. I can tell he's in total shock, as blood falls down from his nose, but I'm too busy scrambling to get away to care. 

"You little bitch!" He screams, grabbing for my foot.

I trip, having just stood up. But luckily for me, I wore simple slip on shoes today. An unusual choice compared to my useful converse. But I get away. And I run, as fast as I can. And unluckily, I'm not on the smarts side today. So instead of running into the bathroom, where one would go in this situation if they wanted a lockable door, I race into our bedroom. The only room in the house without a lock on it. Nonetheless I slam the door shut, placing myself against it. 

"Just where I was about to bring you. Good one Calum." Luke says, humor apparent in his voice. 

"L-luke, please, think about what you're doing. I don't want this. You don't want this. W-what are you planning to do? Do you really want to have sex with-with me?" I ask, breaking out into a sob. 

He turns the nob, pushing it until I'm forced to rush foreword to avoid the door slamming into me. I turn, backing away as he inters the room. 

"Stop..please, s-stop. Luke, you're really scaring me.." I whisper, bringing my hands to my chest. 

I look into his eyes and there's a fierce anger within them. I shouldn't have done that. I should have obeyed. He wipes at the blood leaking from his nose before speaking. 

"Good. You should be scared. I want you to be scared."

He continues to fallow me until I'm backed and stuck cowering in a corner. I slide down the wall, raising my hands in defense. He grabs my wrists and yanks me up, drawling a gasp from my lips. He shoves me and I fall backwards onto the his bed with a whoosh. I curl into a ball, falling onto my side. 

"No..no..pl-please, no.." I mumble, shaking uncontrollably. 

He practically pounces on me, then works to unfold me, until I'm laid flat beneath his body. He leans closer, eyebrows scrunched together. My eyes widen as he presses our lips to meet. At first, it's like he's testing the waters. Deciding if this is what he wants, or not. Then he moves forward, nibbling softly then roughly just seconds later. I whine into the kiss, but keep completely still, too shocked to kiss back. But that clearly doesn't satisfy him, as he growls loudly, shoving his tongue in my mouth. It's weird, because I can feel and taste his blood from before. My body jolts at the feeling of him pressing against my teeth. I grab at his jacket sleeves, pulling with all my might. I try and turn my head, deciding I don't like how rough he's kissing, as I can taste not only his blood but mine, instead he grabs my face holding it in place. 

"Open your God damn mouth, Calum." He orders, squeezing my cheeks together. 

Luke changes tactics, instead reaching down to touch my throbbing-clothed-erection, that I had completely forgot about. Which is still embarrassing but not shocking to know how much he's able to stern me. Of course a part of me would like to pretend that this is normal. That this is just two people in love, doing what lovers do. But lovers don't forcefully push you into doing things you don't want to. Especially this kind of thing. 

He works to unbutton my pants and I panic, slowly unclenching my jaw. He smiles into the kiss, sliding his tongue in to meet with mine. He swirls his around mine and I shyly return the action. He grunts, grinding down against me again. And that's when I feel it, Luke's also "turned on". I can sense it against the side of my thigh and it has all the blood in my body rushing to my face. I never thought I'd be the cause of Luke being turned on. Could it be that Luke's actually enjoying this? It's both scary and exciting. Scary because he's basically forcing me and that could be what's arousing him. Exciting because it's my body he's enjoying. But my lungs are screaming at me to let up. I'm barely getting any air do to a stuffy nose from crying. I begin shaking my head again, using my hands to push at him. He pulls away panting almost as hard as me. I wheeze, hardly catching my breath before he leans down again, this time to kiss and eventually suck at my neck. 

"Ahh... St-stop.. Luke, what are you doing?" I ask, alarmed. 

"I want to hear your voice. It's even more electrifying then hers ever was." 

I push at him angrily. How dare he bring her up in this situation. Especially when he knows how I feel about him. About her. 

"Don't talk about her.." I mumble, holding back a sob. 

"You're so cute. But it's your fault we broke up in the first place. Confessing your love for me on live Telly. Kissing me. And now you need to be punished." He growls. 

I don't get the chance to reply before he's moving off of me. I look at him and for a second I see something soften in his eyes as he scans over me, but just as quick as it came, it left. And now I see nothing but irritation as he pulls my pants down. I give him a look of horror, and in a moment of terror I scream. He eyes me then moves his hand over to cover my mouth. I stop, instead breaking out into a fit of sobs. I kick my legs, fear rising. 

"No! Stop it! Luke!" I cry, muffled behind his hand. 

He doesn't stop, just proceeds further, coming to hover over me. I roll myself up again, trying to shrink as much of possible. I cover my ears as he attempts to talk sweet things to me. 

"Stop..stop..please." I say softly. 

He pushes me around, and no madder how much I struggle he still manages to get me on my stomach. I can hear him unzipping his pants, the the same ones that I made him for Christmas last year, with our 5sos symbol stitched into it. I aim to stand up on my hands but Luke pushes me down, shoving my face into the sheets as he grabs my hair tightly. My arms flail about as he pulls my boxers down so my butt is exposed. He places his hands on my shoulders, keeping me pinned down. I feel the tip of his shaft press against my hole. I turn my head to speak, and make one last try to stop him. 

"Luke-Luke, I'm a virgin." I tell him, he just laughs so I continue, "I love you, Luke. I love you-more then you could ever imagine. Please, stop." 

"I love you too. And that's why I can't stop." 

And with that, he shoves his way in, cursing softly when it doesn't go in smoothly. I wail loudly, fat tears forming and soaking into the sheets. Several seconds pass before he pulls out, only to shove it right back in again. He picks up an immense speed, pounding in an out with force. And the pain, the pain is unbearable, but nothing compared to earlier when I confessed my love and got a disgusted look in return. 

"So tight.." He grunts, "you like that, you bitch? Does it feel good?" He asks. 

If I could speak, I'd tell him to go an die because that's what this feels like. I'm dying. And if I could move, I'd punch him hard in the face for being such a ass. But I can't do either of those things. All I can do is try an focus on something other then how much it hurts. Which proves to be quite difficult. 

"So good..even better than-sorry, never mind." He says, breathlessly. 

This time I can't find the strength to say anything about it. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Luke's never said such cruel things before. I feel his teeth scrape over the skin on my back before he bites down hard. I yelp, trembling in discomfort. 

Slowly, but surely, the pain fades away, stopping as the numbness kicks in. It still hurts now and again but the few seconds that don't hurt I thank god for them.

"I love you, Calum..so much.." He mummers, coming down to lay on me, so he can brush his lips over my ear. 

He's crushing me, stealing from my air supply. I cringe, reaching my trembling arm back to hit him weakly. He laughs, wrapping his arm around mine so it's pinned. I gasp, as we fall to the side so it's like he's spoon fucking me. He still continues pounding into me. 

Eventually, the pain returns double fold, as he decides to also stick what feels like two fingers inside. 

"Ahh..that hurts.." I say, beginning to cry again. 

"You like it, don't you? You love it rough. You're my little slut!" He screams, biting harshly at my ear. 

"N-no.." I weep. 

"Say it." He orders, stopping with the thrusting. 

"No!" I scream, thrashing about. 

He grabs my face tightly, covering both my nose an mouth. I shake my head attempting to loosen his grasp so I can breathe again. He starts grinding his hips again, stretching the skin even more with his fingers. I mewl into his hand but it comes out all muffled and quiet. It burns, just as much as before but worse because I can feel both the wet sickness that is my blood and the tears on the inside. I can feel the sting that comes every time his boney hips slam into my arse. But what's worse is the burning sensation in my lungs as they shriek for air. I yank my other hand out from under myself and weakly pull at his hand. He lets go and I gasp for air, breathing in deeply. 

"Say it.." 

"I'm-I'm yours.." I whisper, so ashamed. 

"My what?" 

"Y-your slut." I say. 

"Damn right you are." 

Several minutes pass before Luke finally stops, thrusting his hips so they're flush against me and we both cry out as he comes deeply inside me. I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say that took forever. 

And I expect him to pull out and leave me to die here. But he doesn't. Instead, he works to flip me around, still managing to stay inside me. Our eyes meet and I flinch, seeing his wicked glance staring back at me. I'm surprised to find him, once again, thrusting his hips forward. I had thought we were done, that he'd leave me alone. Clearly, I was wrong. He leans down, sloppily kissing me on the lips. I go limp, mind and body going numb.

In the end, he goes another round on me. But thankfully I don't feel it this time. And I barely notice when he starts to pull at my now flaccid penis. I hadn't realized I'd come already. Not that it matters, this whole thing is disgusting. Still, I thought he was my best friend. I thought he'd understand. I thought he loved me, even if it was just as friends. But he's not and he doesn't. So, by the end of the night, best friends or not, he's raped me twice. And for the second time he comes deep inside me, with a loud grunt. I look up at him, watching as he falls atop of me. We're sweaty, and I'd like nothing more to take a shower and fall asleep to pretend like this never happened. 

But as time ticks on, I notice that were not moving. Or, more importantly, he's not moving. He's still laying-crushing me. And I don't have near enough strength to push him off. Especially because he's limp, like a dead body in my arms. 

"L-Luke.." I say, short of breath from just breathing. 

I wait for a response but he doesn't say anything. I grab his head awkwardly, turning it up only to see that his eyes are closed. I stare at him for a good while before it finally dawns on me, he passed out. I let go of his head and its drops into the crook of my neck, instead I focus on getting away. But the more I struggle the more helpless I become as he pushes down on me. 

"No.." He whines, sleepily. 

I lay still for a good thirty minutes becoming increasingly frustrated. He's still inside me and I can't do anything about it. Luke is clearly not going to wake up anytime soon and clearly not going to get off anytime soon. And even though I'm breaking into a cold sweat and every part of me is burning, I'm too tired to stay awake. Even so, I wake up several times during the night, the events flashing through my head each time. The night goes on like this. 

\---- 

"Oh-oh God!" I hear a scream. 

I jerk awake, eyes popping open. But I'm too drained to move so I just listen as Luke panics beside me. 

"Calum? Oh, my god. What did I do?" He asks, running around the bed to look at me. 

He reaches out to touch me. And although I don't have a lot of strength left, I scream at him. 

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me!" 

Tears spill down the sides of my face and I slowly begin to sob. 

"Please, C-Calum, I'm so sorry. I didn't-I didn't mean to hurt you." He says, apologizing again an again. 

But I don't care. I just continue to cry, ignoring all his pleas to forgive him. I'm shaking so bad I don't even notice or feel when he touches me. But I do notice when he sits down beside me, pulling me onto his lap. I can't push him away, I can't tell him to let me go, even though I desperately want to. He squeezes me in his arms and I whimper in pain. Everything hurts. But, this is Luke. 

"Oh, God, I'm sorry Calum.." 

"You-you're hurting me.." I whisper, nonetheless bringing my trembling arms up to hug him back. 

Luke is back, the love of my life is back. So, I hug him and reassure him that it's okay. That I'm okay. Even though I'm not. Still, he doesn't believe me. And I don't blame him. 

"No, no you're not. You're so cold, Calum. What do I do? Te-tell me what to do.." He begs, rocking us back and forth. 

"Sh-shower.." I mumble. 

Luke jumps up, bringing me with him. He practically runs into the bathroom, carrying me bouncingly along. He lays me down on the dark shower floor, then rushes back to flick the light on and shut the door. I hear a click, and I assume he's locked the door. That has my heart leaping to my throat. He's going to do it again. 

"No..please, Luke. I-I can't handle-"

"Calum, no..." He cries, coming over to kneel beside me. "I'll never..I'll never do that again.." 

I turn my head to look at him with droopy eyes. 

"Please, please, clean me. Luke, I-I feel so...dirty." I whimper, a pool of tears washing down my face. 

I see, through clouded eyes, Luke's face twist into a sad frown. He then begins to sob loudly. And it's weird, to see a man that just violated me hours before, crying. But I get it, he hadn't mean to hurt me. And he regrets what he did. But what's done is done and it's left a terrible imprint in my memory for forever. Nothing he does will ever change that. But I already forgive him. 

Suddenly, a cold steam of water is falling down on me, which slowly turns warm. I groin, letting my sore muscles relax. Then his hands are on me, moving in circling motions all around my body. My thoughts immediately whip back to last night, I panic. I bring my quivering hands up to push at his face. He gasps and instantly stops touching me. 

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry..Calum." 

I shake my head, attempting to rinse myself. But I'm too drained and my arms grow numb, falling to my sides. 

"Just-do it. Please.." I croak. 

He nods, slowly bringing his hands back down. He softly begins rubbing my skin. I stiffen but allow him to continue. And this is a painful moment. Both of us are crying softly, knowing the damage is done. And I'd like to tell him that everything is alright but I can't. I don't have the strength anymore. 

And then, suddenly, the world goes dark and I'm gone. 

\----

"Calum..wake up... Please, wake up.." 

It's Luke's voice calling me back. Luke's soft touch drawling my eyes open. I turn my head, and the world is white, but I can still make out the familiar face that belongs to Luke. 

"Hi.." I whisper, trying a small smile. 

Everything comes back into focus. We're in our bed, and he's holding me in his lap, a worrisome look on his face. He leans down pressing our foreheads together. 

"Fuck, Calum. I thought..oh, God. I thought you were, like, dying or something." 

I laugh, but it comes out wrong, all dry and quiet. Then I remember, I remember all of what happened the night before. I look down to see I'm wearing a fresh pair of boxers and a large t-shirt. I look up into his crystal blue eyes. The night before they were so cold and terrifying. Now, they're full of such regret. And I wish I could rid of it. Rid of his hurt. 

"Calum, are you alright? Gosh-of course you're not. I-i hurt you.." 

I make an attempt to speak, but my voice gets caught in my throat, and I choke. I feel a terrible burning sensation in the back of my throat, I gag, beginning to cough uncontrollably. I'm looking at Luke and he's looking at me. I try an lean up, because I know what happening, but my muscles scream and I fall back again. Luke catches on, helping me. It hurts coming up. But not much comes up at all, given that I haven't eaten sense breakfast yesterday. Still, barfing is no fun. 

"Fuck. You alright, babe?" He asks, placing me in his arms again. 

"Cou-could you bring me t-to the bathroom?" 

"Yes, okay." 

He lifts me up, bringing me into the bathroom for a second time. I point over to the sink, slipping out of his grasp once he carries me there. My legs tremble as I stand on them, making it hard to reach over an turn on the water. 

"Here.." 

Luke moves closer, so he's pressed against my back, then works to turn on the water. My cheeks involuntarily flush at his closeness. He reaches for a towel, wets it, then starts wiping my face. Our eyes connect through the mirror. It's a bit humiliating that I can't even wash my face on my own. 

"We should..get you out of that shirt." Luke says, quietly. 

I nod, lifting my shaky arms as best as I can. He pulls the shirt up and over my head. My eyes widen upon seeing my naked chest in the mirror. Tears form, easily slipping from my grasp. The bruises are fresh, giving proof to what has happened. They spread across my neck, traveling down my chest and over my stomach. My eyes squeeze shut. I try to deny it. But it's right there, right on me. 

"Let..let me get you another shirt.." Luke mumbles, scurrying away. 

He comes back and we quickly cover up the evidence. I've never felt so frail and weak before as I crumble in a ball on the bed. Luke comes over to sit beside me. 

"Calum, I-"

"I won't tell anyone.." I say, cutting him off. 

There's a knock at the door and we both jump, eyes locking. We can hear, from across the room, the door jiggle as the person in the other side attempts to open the door. 

"Hey, you guys in there?" Ashton asks. 

I slowly sit up, moving so I'm in a sleeping form before pulling the sheets over my head. 

"U-uh..yeah, Ash, were in here.." Luke says, shakily. 

"Okay. Come out when you're ready. We need to discuss about our next interview coming up." Ash says. 

We wait for the silence to fill in before speaking again. 

"Shit. What the fuck are we gonna do?" Luke hisses. 

I sit up as he rips the sheets off my trembling body. I'm terrified. I don't know how we're going to hide this. 

"Luke..I'm-I'm sorry.." I say, reaching over to stroak his arm gently. 

"No.. It's me who's sorry. You..you shouldn't be apologizing." 

He leans closer, kissing just off to the side of my lips. I gasp, pulling my head back. I'm mostly just embarrassed but Luke gives me a mortified look, like he just repeated last nights events. I look away. 

"You stay here.." He tells me. 

So I do, I stay right where I am. And I don't end getting up for another three days. Luke had convinced everyone that I was sick, having caught the flew over the night. They fell for it, my slight fever helping out. By the time I was able to get up, I felt a lot better. My body still ached, some places more then others. But it was bearable and I was able to get around. I made it to the interview but you don't see me speaking to Luke for the whole 45 minutes. And I don't speak to him the fallowing days after that, and before I know it, it's been three weeks and barely uttered a word to him. And when I did I was a stuttering me. I can tell he's trying, trying to win my trust. Trying small talk. But in truth, I'm just very sad. Very sad my best friend raped me. Too sad to talk to him about it. And when the time comes, like I knew it eventually would, Luke corners me in the bathroom I'm more mad then sad. 

"Don't.." I say, attempting to push past him. 

A shoves me back, a very serious look on his face. I look him up an down. I check his eyes, making sure there not cloudy, they are. I check his breathing, making sure he's not wheezing, he is. I see behind him that the door is closed and locked. 

"Are..are you drunk?" I ask, my heart thumping harder in my chest. 

"No.." He whispers, bringing a pale hand up to play with my lips. "Okay..maybe a little.." 

I shake my head, fear rising in me. How could he do that? Go out an get drunk again, knowing what he did last time. Tears settle in my eyes. He smiles lazily, wiping at my tears. 

"Lets fucking play, Cal pal." He says, pressing closer so I'm smashed against the wall. 

I kick and I push and shove. But nothing stops him from grabbing me and throwing me down onto the tile floor. He watches me shake below him, excitement in his eyes. Something snaps. I stand up, he pushes me, but I don't fall again. I swing my arm punching him right square in the jaw. 

"I love you, you bastard!" I scream, shoving him against the wall. "I loved you, and when I told you, you raped me! You fucking stole my respect for you. How could you?!" 

I punch him again, and again. And surprisingly, he takes it. He doesn't grab me or force me down again. He just takes it. So, I stop, only having hot him three times. 

"I loved and I love you. And you..you broke my heart." I whisper. 

I grab his face, forcing him to look up at me. Fat tears are rolling down his face. He breaks out into a sob, falling to the floor. I come with him, wrapping him in my lap. We rock back an forth, both crying. Both apologizing. We're both ready to talk and so we do. We talk about what's happened and what we're going to do about it. We come to the conclusion that what happened can never be revealed, for the safety of the band. We also discuss Luke's drinking habits and he promises not to abuse them. At the end of the day were cuddling on the bed and he's content. And in a way, I am too.   
But the promises we made never stick. Luke continues to drink with guilt, continues to comes home in anger, finding me when I'm alone and vulnerable. And I continue to love him as he is. Because who could hate such a beautiful face? And it never stops. Never.


End file.
